


[Podfic] Sovereign

by kalakirya



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of mautadite's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>How to create a princess. Xena, Gabrielle, and the demystification of the process. (Coda to 1x10, Hooves and Harlots.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sovereign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918983) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



**Title:** Sovereign

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 8:09

[streaming (left-click)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sovereign%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20mautadite.mp3)

cover by me!

for analise010 <333


End file.
